


Stick With Me

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch and Cass are trapped in their car overnight after getting stuck during a storm. How could they possibly pass the time? ;)***contains strong language and ahem! ;) ***





	Stick With Me

The day had started out just like any other. Dr Namba had called Butch and Cassidy to his lab early that morning to share with them some exciting research findings which focused upon the legendary electric Pokemon Raikou. Rumour was that the Pokemon had been sighted recently in the Johto mountains. It was a stormy season and Dr Namba had a theory that Raikou appeared more frequently during this time. He wanted Butch and Cass to collate some data for him with the eventual aim of capturing Raikou and outsourcing it's excess energy obtained during adverse weather.  
  
"Don't forget to keep an eye on the forecast!!" He had reminded them with a cackle as they left for the mountains. "Wouldn't want you to get stuck!"  
________________________________________  
  
"It's definately nearby!" Cassidy murmured as she studied her surroundings intently with her reader. They had been out in the field for nearly 5 hours and had managed to capture a considerable amount of data. Any more and they might as well have met Raikou itself! Cassidy couldn't remember the last time a field mission went this well.  
"Are you recording all of this Biff?!" She called back to her teal-haired partner. Butch frowned and irritably shut the lid of the laptop.  
"It's Butch idiot. And yes it's all here! Namba will have a field day with all this" he replied. Cassidy tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and smirked.  
"Sorry Butch idiot."  
Butch glared at his partner and skulked off back towards the car, lighting up a cigarette as he went.  
"Don't be long!" He snapped at Cassidy. There's another storm on it's way and I'd kind of like to be off this mountain before it lands!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever!" Cassidy called as she continued picking up readings. Raikou was close, she just knew it! Maybe...they might even have a chance of capturing it. This would far exceed any expectations and put them in Dr Namba's and, most importantly the boss's good books for sure!  
  
Taking a drag of his cigarette and deeply exhaling into the humid air, Butch leant against his car watching Cassidy. Although he'd never admit it to her, he admired her spirit and determination to make every mission the best it possibly could be. That being said she drove him conpletely nuts sometimes! Surely she knew how much the name thing wound him up? Butch had long suspected she done it on purpose unlike everyone else where they seemed to genuinely forget. It was almost as if she enjoyed his pissed off reaction... And yet... there was that wicked smile of hers. It was cheeky. Playful. And kind of cute. It was one of Butch's favourite features of Cassidy really. Not to mention her silky, golden hair, her violet, sparkly eyes, her flawless figure...  
Butch gulped. He wanted her so badly. There was no denying that, but he knew girls like Cassidy didn't give guys like him a 2nd thought. She could have any man she wanted and she knew it...  
  
Butch had spent so long watching his partner and daydreaming he hadn't noticed the breeze was now picking up into a considerable wind. A few raindrops suddenly fell from the sky onto his uniform causing him to come to his senses. He pulled his jacket tighter.  
"Cass?" He called. "Time to wrap it up!"  
Cassidy ignored him. These readings were getting stronger and she knew they were closer than ever.  
"Cass?" Butch repeated. "Come on! We need to go!"  
"Wait!" Cassidy called back. "Raikou is nearby, I just know it!"  
"Forget Raikou!" Butch said, exasperated. "We have all the data we need! Now come on! The weather is getting worse!"  
"You go on if you want, I'm staying and waiting for Raikou"  
"Oh don't be so stupid Cass!" Butch shouted, getting angry now. "I'm not leaving you here it's too dangerous! Now give me that reader!"  
Cassidy span round and with a smirk, held it above her head.  
"Come and get it Hooch" she laughed.  
  
Butch walked towards her causing her to giggle and back away. What she hadn't banked on however was him breaking into a run at the last moment. Butch grabbed at the reader causing both of them to fall. As they rolled into a heap, he landed on top of his partner pinning her to the wet grass. Butch saw Cassidy's eyes soften slightly in the corners in shock before she realised and shoved him off. The reader was cracked.  
"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!! YOU'VE BROKEN IT!!!!" She yelled.  
Butch sat up and furiously rounded on Cassidy. The rain was now lashing down.  
"I told you we had to go!!!! And you were the one messing around!!!" He shouted. "You never listen to me! We are supposed to be partners and you just do whatever the fuck you want!!"  
Cassidy sprang to her feet and stormed off towards the car. Butch followed continuing to berate her.  
"I mean...you probably would have claimed all the credit anyway! But hey ho it's ok just put our lives at risk up here!!"  
Cassidy flung open the passenger door and climbed in as Butch sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. He turned the wipers on full power but they made little difference.  
"Wicked. Now I can see fuck all." He snapped putting the car into gear.  
  
Cassidy continued to sit in silence as Butch started driving down the hill. He wasn't taking particular care as often was the case when he was angry. Cassidy wasn't worried, she knew he would never deliberately hurt her or put her at risk. She would never admit to him but Butch was the single most stable thing in her life for as much of her life as she cared to remember. Even when they had their worst rows imaginable she knew deep down that he wasn't going anywhere... truth be told she kind of enjoying winding him up. She often sat and watched him from afar, his toned, muscular arms, his bronzed skin and brown eyes. Butch was everything she wanted. He was intelligent, grounded and perhaps a little funny too. She couldn't help but smile as he continued driving with a frown on his face. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and turned his head with an accusing look on his face.  
  
"Don't you smirk at me Cass!" He shouted. "This is just so typical, you think it's all one big joke don't you?!"  
He continued ranting as Cassidy glanced uneasily at the road ahead. Suddenly she didn't feel as safe.  
"Butch...you might want to slow down..." she muttered.  
"Oh so it's Butch now is it?! And let me tell you another thing! You're..."  
"Ok Butch seriously!!! Slow the fuck down!" Cassidy said, getting worried.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Growled Butch. He reached into the glove compartment for his cigarettes. Cassidy was seriously doing his head in now!  
"Butch look out!!!!!" Squealed Cassidy. But it was too late, the car hit the side barrier at speed and span out of control before sliding down a muddy embankment. The rain continued to pour down at biblical proportions meaning that visability had all but gone.  
  
"FUCK!" roared Butch slamming both fists onto the steering wheel. Cassidy sat beside him too shocked to even speak properly. Her hands were still clasped tightly to her seat and her knuckles were white.  
"Are we stuck?!" She whispered.  
Butch put the car into gear and tried moving but a whirring sound confirmed their worst fears.  
"Yeah, I'm just spinning out here" Butch groaned as he glanced out of the window. They were buried deep.  
"Nice one Ponch." Cassidy muttered as she rummaged in her pocket for her mobile. Butch drummed at the wheel with his fingers.  
"Well...we could shift it if you got out and pushed???" He winked.  
"Fuck off. I'm muddy enough. Besides i'm not ruining my hair" Cassidy spat.  
Butch dug his own phone out and held it in the air desperately trying to find some signal. But there was nothing...  
"Anything?" Cassidy asked him.  
Butch shook his head. "Nope. Not even 1 bar... you?"  
"No." Cassidy admitted.  
The two of them sat in silence as the reality of their predicament dawned on them. No-one would know where to find them and the conditions were far too dangerous to go in search of help.  
  
"Looks like we're sleeping here tonight..." Butch said slowly. "It's the only way..."  
Cassidy stared out of the window with an uneasy look on her face. She knew deep down that this was all her fault. Butch had only panicked because she kept them up that mountain for longer than needed. It had proven to be all for nothing as she didn't even get to see Raikou. No Pokemon was worth her risking their lives like that.  
"I'm sorry." She muttered. Butch glanced at his partner before giving her knee an encouraging pat.  
"S'ok babe. We both acted a bit daft really didn't we? We should probably get some sleep..."  
  
He reached under his seat and reclined both chairs. Then he settled himself down breathing deeply to try and calm himself enough to fall asleep. Cassidy continued watching him for a little while. She still felt guilty and incredibly frustrated with the mess they had gotten themselves in to. Butch was almost asleep when a couple of angry sobs filled the car.  
"Cass? Oh come on don't be so silly! We've come out of worse shit than this..." he laughed. "And I'm sure Messy and Lames will have gotten into much worse too! Cass?"  
He looked over at his partner and realised just how upset Cassidy looked. She was also tired and cold. She looked really fed up.  
"Cassie babes come here" he said softly before realising what he had said.  
Cassidy scooted half shyly over and Butch gently pulled her towards him wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. His body warmth spread throughout her as he trailed his fingers up and down her arm. It caused her to develop goosebumps but she didn't care. She allowed her eyes to close and she snuggled into her partner.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok Cass" Butch said sleepily as his hand became still. Cassidy stirred a little.  
"Don't stop..."  
"Huh?!"  
Cassidy took hold of his hand and gestured for him to continue stroking her arm. Butch snorted.  
"You are one funny girl Cass" he reached up and tucked a little bit of her hair behind her ear before stroking her face.  
"You're beautiful you know..."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yeah you are...don't argue..."  
Cassidy opened her eyes and reached up towards Butch's face. As she trailed her hand along his cheek he edged in closer towards her so their faces were practically touching.  
"You know I'll always be here right babes?"  
"Mmhmm"  
Butch waited until Cassidy closed her eyes once more before leaning in and gently kissing her lips. As he went to move his head back Cassidy's hand immediately flew to the back of his head and held it there.  
"Do it again." She ordered, her eyes still closed.  
Butch smiled and kissed her again. This time it was longer and he savoured the taste of her lips. This time also, Cassidy reciprocated and she gently lowered her hands towards his neck.  
  
The kissing became much more passionate and with the rain continuing to pour down against the windows Butch and Cass both couldn't help but think how relaxing and intimate it was. They would never have such a unique moment alone again. Butch however suddenly became conscious of an overly familiar sensation in his pants, his distraction signalled to Cassidy who happily obliged to take her hands lower.  
"Cass...the back seat..." panted Butch, beckoning wildly. He carefully lifted her over before laying down properly next to her. They kissed some more before Butch reached into Cassidy's pants. She groaned softly as his fingers slowly brushed up against her folds which were now wet with anticipation.  
  
Butch pressed his lips to Cassidy's as he gently slid a finger inside and made contact with the spot he was looking for. As he broke into a steady rhythm Cassidy's moans of pleasure became louder and louder filling the car. As the windows began steaming up, her breathing became shallow and her grip tightened on the back of Butch's neck.  
"That's it baby...moan all you want...it's just us...just you and me...no-one's here..." Butch said gently. Cassidy's hips were now jerking uncontrollably and she was panting.  
"Oh god...oh god....Butch...OOWWWWW" she screamed as she finally came with the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. As she arched her back Butch saw his window and freed himself, clamouring on top of her. Cassidy laid perfectly still, weak and completely spent. She was Butch's for the taking!  
"That's right Cass. You're going nowhere now!" He smirked as he quickly undone his trousers...  
________________________________________  
  
The early morning sun streamed through the windows of the car and the moist air caused condensation to form where several handprints had been the night before. The storm had finally passed in the early hours and bird pokemon could be heard chirping nearby as the steam rose from the ground causing a haze. Butch opened his eyes, for a brief second he couldn't remember where he was. But when he looked down and saw Cassidy nestled on his chest it all came flooding back to him.  
"Jesus..." he murmured. Cassidy stirred and opened her eyes.  
"No you're Butch babes" she whispered with a smile.  
"Oh har har!" Butch laughed as he scrambled up and undone the car door. He breathed in the fresh morning air and lit up a cigarette. Cassidy pulled her top over her head and did her best to straighten herself out. This proved to be difficult given her hair was a complete mess and her make-up was smudged. She glanced at her reflection in her little pocket mirror and groaned to herself.  
"I'm so hideous..." she moaned.  
"Don't start that again! I meant every word last night you know!" Called Butch.  
"...you did?"  
"Course I did. What do you take me for?"  
"Butch I never realised..." said Cassidy.  
Butch finished his cigarette and walked slowly over to Cassidy. He planted a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips and she realised in that instant that it was real.  
  
"You know Butch...things won't be the same ever again, however this pans out" she reminded him. Butch who had been figuring out just how deep the car was buried, straightened out and turned to face her.  
"Yeah I know Cass. I guess maybe we could see where this goes? Take it slowly? That's if you want to of course..."  
Cassidy thought for a second. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that."  
Butch smiled at her before turning back to continue examining the car. Cassidy let out Raticate, Houndour and Sableye. The pokemon appeared in flashes of red and peered around in bewilderment. For Houndour and Sableye, it was more the bemused side of bewilderment but Raticate looked at his mistress and cocked his head as if to say "really???"  
"Yeah sorry guys...kind of got a sticky situation here. We'd really appreciate your help digging!" Cassidy explained. The Pokemon set to work and were soon joined by Butch and his Primeape and Mightyena.  
  
"Comfortable Mrs??!" Butch grumbled at Cass who was perched on a log not helping.  
"I don't want to ruin my nails!" She protested with a cheeky smile. It was the same smile that Butch couldn't resist.  
"You know Cass...I've been thinking..." he began.  
"Ooh you be careful Ponch! Don't hurt yourself!" She replied. Butch shot her a look.  
"Behave yourself! Anyhow...if we're gonna try this, I think we should do it properly. Do you fancy dinner out Friday night?"  
Cassidy thought for a moment. "Can I pick where we go?"  
"Uh...well within reason. I'm not on a Ritz kind of budget" stammered Butch.  
Cassidy laughed. "Sure, sounds amazing!" She walked over and planted another kiss on Butch.  
  
"Now keep digging Clutch! I want to get out of here!!!"  
  
The end.


End file.
